


If I Ever Do I Won't Know For Sure

by fromgodwithlove



Category: X-Men:First Class(2011)
Genre: AO3的中文计数有问题, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anonymous Sex, Charles You Slut, Class Differences, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, aggressively dominant Erik, confused Charles, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 共3000多字, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromgodwithlove/pseuds/fromgodwithlove
Summary: 年轻的查尔斯王子逃开了他的课业（和侍卫），进入到国王的森林，遇到了一个未经许可在河里洗澡的陌生人。这位陌生人不喜欢被年轻的皇室成员责骂，并向查尔斯展示了他身体的某处……





	If I Ever Do I Won't Know For Sure

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [If I Ever Do I Won't Know For Sure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817920) by [Synekdokee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/pseuds/Synekdokee)
> 
> 原文标签：年龄差距，阶级差距，匿名性爱，稍微存疑的同意，查查你个荡货，平行宇宙-皇室，积极占主导的艾里克，迷糊的查尔斯

当查尔斯请求他的国王父亲，放他从下午的课程中出来好在森林里进行一场疯狂冲刺时，这段奇遇可不是他能料到的。年轻的王子叫人把马鞍装好直奔树林，他苦恼的私人侍卫努力追赶却没有追上，他在弯弯曲曲的小径上迅速甩开了侍卫。查尔斯飞快地骑着，有点鲁莽，他的双颊痛得很厉害。

有一条小溪劈开了茂密的森林，这是查尔斯熟悉的地方，因为他经常溜去在那里读书，享受着风吹树叶沙沙作响的轻声。水流缓缓淌过，溪水足够深到在炎炎夏日里游个泳。查尔斯热出了一身汗，他下马把坐骑绑在了一根低垂的树枝上，这样它就能在查尔斯游泳的时候吃草了。

查尔斯把他厚厚的绣着花的外套丢在草地上，走到小溪边，急切地想在清澈的溪水中冷却自己。当他看到溪流中有什么东西时，他停了下来。一个男人，高瘦而且肌肉发达，躺在一个浅浅的地方，双臂交叉枕在脑后。他的眼睛闭着，像新生婴儿一样赤身裸体。查尔斯的目光落在了这位陌生人的身躯上，他被太阳晒成古铜色的皮肤，他胸部和腹部雕刻的线条，一直延伸到他大腿之间的位置。

查尔斯的脸红透了，一股冲动在他的胃里沉淀，他青春期的性欲苏醒了。他咽了口唾沫，挺直了身子，清了清嗓子。 

那人的眼睛突然睁开，灰绿而尖锐。他盯着查尔斯，但怎么看都像他并不认识他。

“这条小溪属于国王。”

那人诡秘地笑了笑，但什么也没说。查尔斯紧张地挪了挪，对那人的冷淡感到恼火。

“你没有呆在这儿的许可”，他恼怒地说。 

那人用肘部支撑起自己，溪水经过他的锁骨，冲刷过他的胸膛。他粉红色的乳头挺立着，查尔斯的目光被吸引着。

“你是什么人？凭什么告诉别人哪些地方才被允许使用呢?”那人语气听起来很讽刺，嘴角的弧度也在嘲弄。 

查尔斯站得笔直，保持着被教导应在御前会议上作出的姿态，自信而坚定。

“这个王国的王子”，他大声说。“在我把你拖出来，扯掉你的耳朵之前，你最好表现出一点尊重。” 

那人爆发出了一阵大笑。他坐了起来，把膝盖抬起来，把长长的结实的胳膊放在膝头。查尔斯无法移开视线，他恨自己。被一个卑微的流浪汉——或上帝才知道这个人是谁——引起性欲。国王和王后会剥了他的皮。

“我们有这样一位漂亮的王子，”那个男人慢吞吞地说，用那双钢铁般的眼睛打量着查尔斯。“却阻止他的穷人享受他们土地的果实。”

查尔斯羞愤交加，被这个男人激怒了。然而他没有时间回答，因为那个人优雅地站了起来，完全不为他的裸体感到羞耻。水滴下他的身体，查尔斯觉得自己的双颊变热了，他的眼睛被男人疲软的、松弛的、潮湿的阴茎吸引着，令人印象深刻的长度，即使它只是在男人强壮的大腿上休息。查尔斯情不自禁地舔了舔嘴唇，他自己的老二在他的裤子里抽动着。他把目光移开，对自己的软弱感到愤怒。 

看见查尔斯在瞪着眼睛，那人脸上露出一种掠夺性的表情。他从溪水里出来，跨过那堆绝对属于他的、之前的被脱下的衣服。他阔步走近查尔斯，步伐十分坚定。查尔斯后退了几步，带着恐惧和兴奋，喘不过气来。

他可以逃跑，骑到他的马背上飞奔逃开，通知卫兵。相反，他让那个男人逼近了他，没有尖叫求救，也没有挣扎，那人抓住查尔斯的手腕，把他拽了过来，这样查尔斯就撞到那个男人湿滑的胸口了。

一只强壮的手臂搂着他，把他收紧向那个男人。突然间查尔斯挣扎起来，但以一种奇怪的半心半意的方式，好像他不知道自己想要什么。他把手掌放到那个男人的胸口，注意到它的紧实，并试图挣开围在他腰上的手臂 。

那人咆哮着，把查尔斯往后推，让他跌跌撞撞，直到他的背撞到一棵树上。那人使劲地压着他，他那根半硬的阴茎挤压着查尔斯，他大大的身躯覆盖着查尔斯。他紧紧抓住查尔斯的手腕，把他们钉在他的肩膀上方，把他困自己的两条胳膊之间。

查尔斯喘着气，嘴唇张开，眼睛睁得大大的。他被唤起了性欲，阴茎隐隐作痛，他对自己和那个人都感到非常愤怒，因为他胆敢以这种有损尊严的方式对待他。然而，他却无法告诉他停下来。那人把他的髋部压在了查尔斯身上，使他倒抽一口气。

“你多大了，我的王子?”那人的嗓音甜得发腻、太过关切，听起来不够真诚。 “十……十六”，查尔斯结结巴巴地说。那人哼了一声，用鼻尖擦过查尔斯脖子的线条。

“作为一个如此年轻的男孩，你对于所有权的固执观念十分奇怪。” 

那个男人将一条强壮的大腿挤进查尔斯双腿之间，迫使他双腿张得更开，查尔斯踮起脚尖，来避免肿胀的阴茎对着他的大腿。那个男人在他耳朵旁呼吸，当他说话时，他的声音很温柔，很诱人。

“告诉我，小小的王子，你有没有想过，轮到自己是什么样子的?” 

温暖的嘴唇拂过查尔斯的脖子，使他的呼吸变得更困难。他的嘴离那人的肩膀只有几英寸远，查尔斯渴望把舌头伸出来尝一尝。他控制着自己，把脸从男人面前转开。 

“你的侍卫在附近吗?”那人问，仍然用嘴唇含住查尔斯脖子上的皮肤。 “我——”，查尔斯闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，“没有。” 

那人呻吟出声，“好男孩。”

然后那个人抬高他的大腿，把它们压在查尔斯的胯部，用力地摩擦着。查尔斯大叫出声，他的阴茎在令人愉快的摩擦中涨得更大了；那人缓缓打开了他的腿，他的髋部对着查尔斯的会阴懒洋洋地摇摆着。查尔斯想要反抗，不想让这个人有权力支配他，但他的身体却自有想法。很快他发现自己在移动，他的臀部正无意识地向那人强壮的大腿迎合。 

每一丝被克制的欲望，每一个被压抑的念头，在他对着陌生人疯狂发情时，都流露了出来。那人松开了他的手腕，查尔斯不加思考地用双臂搂住那宽阔的肩膀。他紧紧抓着那人就像骑着马一样，在那人的脖颈线条旁轻轻地气喘，为自己每一声溢出的呜咽和呻吟而感到羞愧。

那人低声咕哝着，对他柔声细语，鼓励他加快速度移动，用下流的赞美来点燃查尔斯的性欲。他能感觉到男人的欲望抵着他的腹部，巨大而令人生畏。然而，那个男人并没有对此提出任何要求，只是对查尔斯在他的触摸下像一只陷入发情期的动物，感到心满意足。

查尔斯能感觉到他的高潮即将来临，他的双球紧绷着，腹部绝望地弯曲起来，他抓着那个人的背，阻止自己滑下他倾斜的双腿。

“为我到吧，我亲爱的王子。”男人喃喃地说，一只大手在查尔斯后腰的曲线上张开，不愿离去，用狂乱的节奏引导着他。当高潮淹没他时，查尔斯沙哑地喊着，使劲地猛推，臀部失控地扭动，他的阴茎在他的马裤里射出精液，污染了它。余韵环绕时，查尔斯像只受伤的动物一样轻轻地嘟囔，他的整个身体突然变得过于敏感，耳旁的血管突突跳动。

那人紧紧地抓住他，阻止他在草地上摇摇欲坠。查尔斯气喘吁吁，尽管他释放了，但又被唤起了欲望。他的心在大声地向他叫喊，尖叫着查尔斯知道那是合乎逻辑的、关于罪的、关于他的父母的、关于羞耻和恶心的事，但是他找不回自己的注意力。他感到呼吸急促，精疲力竭又精力充沛，以及自己都没有意识到的，他需要的令人头晕目眩的的自由。 

陌生人移动了一下，把查尔斯抱紧，他的手在他们的身体之间上下移动着，摸着他自己那红肿的阴茎，一副淫秽的景象。查尔斯背靠后，用那棵树支撑起他的膝盖。他看着，脸涨得通红，眼睛睁得大大的。男人剧烈快速地自慰，他的面庞扭成一团，他的髋部向前冲刺，激烈地操着自己的拳头。查尔斯只是惊奇地看着他。

那人在痛苦的哼哼声中到了，把他的种子撒在柔软的草丛里，他的阴茎在手里慢慢地变软。查尔斯渴望摸摸它，摸摸他柔软的皮肤和结实的肌肉。他不敢，他仍然记得那人眼睛里低温的灼烧，因为他已经征服了查尔斯；他还记得自己敬畏到了顶点甚至是现在，因为他爱慕他面前人的身躯。

那人舔了舔嘴唇，盯着查尔斯，嘴角边露出不友善的微笑。 “好了，殿下，”那人说，粗野的声音让查尔斯的脊背由上至下战栗。“我们，谁是属于谁的?” 

查尔斯没有回答——他只能撒谎，而真相太可耻，他不能大声说出来。

那人喘着气笑出声，转过身向小溪走去。查尔斯在大树下垂下肩膀，现在能不加掩饰地欣赏着这个人背部的肌肉，以及他坚实的臀部和长腿了。他跪在河边，把水泼到自己身上来清理。

查尔斯待在那里，看着他穿上简单实用而又干净的衣服。他想知道那个人是谁，因为他看上去不像一个贫穷的农民，他的装扮也不像，他的整个身体都显得威严而有纪律。

那人朝他的肩膀上方快速瞥了一眼。“回家,王子。在我改变主意并决定按照你对所有权的定义行事之前。 查尔斯看着他沿着小溪走。恐慌突然攫住了他，如果他让那人走了，他就再也见不到他了。这远非理性，但想到这一点，他就害怕得发冷。

“等等!”他喊道。那个人停下来，转过身来看着他，他的表情无法辨认。查尔斯犹豫了一下，然后鼓起勇气。

“如果……如果我想再找到你呢?”他咬着嘴唇，焦虑地皱起眉头。如果那个男人不再想从他身上得到什么，只是对他让王子羞耻感到满意怎么办? 

但是这个男人揶揄又调皮地笑着，这次没有嘲弄的意味。 “你可以在皇家卫队学院找到我，找兰谢尔上尉。”


End file.
